1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel antibiotic compound designated BU-3420T and its triacetate derivative. Both compounds possess antibacterial, antifungal and antitumor activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elucidation of the structure of BU-3420T revealed that it contained a conjugated di-yne moiety. This unusual functionally was recently discovered in the esperamicins (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 109 3462-3464, 1987) and calichemicins (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 109 3466-3468, 1987), extraordinarily potent antitumor antibiotics produced by an Actinomadura strain (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,187) and a Micromonospora strain (Program and Abstracts of 26th Interscience Conference on Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, Sept. 1986, Abstract 227), respectively.
Esperamicins A.sub.1 and A.sub.2 are believed to be identical, respectively, to CL-1577A & B disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 4,530,835. The esperacimins are also structurally related to the antibiotics WS-6094A & B disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,271. A fragment of CL-1577A or B designated CL-1577B.sub.4 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,353 while fragments of esperamicins A.sub.1 or A.sub.2 designated BBM-1675C & D are disclosed in U.K. Published Application No. 2,179,649 A.